Dragonball Z High
by bimbosarahsurfchick
Summary: The gang are in high school, Vegeta is the new mysterious guy, Chichi is in love with Goku, and Bulma is the popular girl... read and review! G/C B/V
1. Chapter 1

TEENAGE DBZ

Chapter 1

Looking at the reflection staring back at him in the mirror made him cringe, acne had begun spreading over his face and his newly grown sideburns were spreading down almost to his chin.

"Man why do I have to be a teenager?" grimaced Yamcha as he attempted to pop another spot that looked like it had just materialised from space. He wasn't just pissed off that he was getting ugly in his ripe old age, and that his second hand coffee machine had packed up on him for the third time that week, or that his car had to be towed the evening before. It was because of the new guy that had started school the day before. The new guy that rivalled everything that Yamcha wanted to be.

With a heavy sigh he left the mirror and turned towards the door swinging his backpack over his shoulder and knocking the coffee machine off the side onto his homework that he had scribbled down the night before. He picked it up and screwed the soggy work up into his bag. Then he exited his house to go to school.

"Hey Bulma, check out the new guy." Chi commented as she pointed towards the dark haired figure climbing out of a blue convertible.

Bulma turned towards where her best friend was indicating and focused on the individual who was coming their way. Blushing she turned away pretending to look at some birds that were singing in a tree.

Next moment a loud thud came from the tree she was staring at and the birds suddenly stopped singing and flew away startled at the sudden loud noise. Lying on the ground was another dark haired boy, called Goku.

"OW! All I wanted was to see the baby birds, I didn't expect the branch to break; maybe I should lose a couple of pounds…" he said rubbing his head.

"Goku, you're so thick, you should know by now, the higher you climb the smaller the twigs get. In other words you are going to fall sooner or later?" Chi said shaking her head in dismay. Bulma was just staring at the ground getting increasingly more embarrassed as a row began to erupt between her friend and Goku who was slightly slow at times.

"Which way is the pool?" was simply said from the dark handsome spiky haired guy as he walked up to Bulma, completely ignoring Goku who was still lying on the floor shouting and Chi Chi who was now persistently shaking the tree knocking leaves down onto Goku. His voice was smooth and sounded quite posh but he sounded tough at the same time. It just made Bulma want to melt like an ice lolly in the middle of the desert.

"Um…pool, it's just round the back of the gym block, just follow the line of trees…" Bulma said shyly.

It wasn't like Bulma was unpopular in fact it was totally the opposite, she had the longest silkiest hair and it was an unusual blue colour, she used to get picked on for it, but now a few years later she was the envy of all the girls in the school. Some had even but unsuccessfully tried to pull the look off dying their hair blue to match Bulma's. Never before had she felt this shy, usually she was confident and bubbly.

"Ok maybe I'll catch you around sometime," the guy said as he turned away and pulled a cell phone out of his pocket of his combat trousers he then pressed some buttons and the screen lit up.

"Yeah cool." Bulma mumbled in awe at how fit the guy looked, his bum fitted just perfect in the jeans and his muscles could be seen rippling through the white t shirt that fitted quite tight. He was walking up towards the gym.

She then pulled herself away to see what her two friends had gotten up to and she shockingly found them both embraced in each others arms.

"Erm Chi," was all she pulled out, before Goku suddenly got up and ran off towards the English block as if nothing had just happened.

"What was going on there?-!" Bulma said flapping her arms, her yellow handbag flailing with her, as she did so.

"Well… to be honest I don't know! He just grabbed me and..." Chi broke off, "I kind of grabbed him back."

Bulma's eyes widened, she didn't even realise that Chi was into boys, she had never indicated it before. She was more into her school work and trying to get good grades to seem bothered about them. The world is changing Bulma thought to herself.

Walking into the English block she caught in the corner of her eye the geek of the school. He had giant round glasses with thick rims, his hair was so greasy it almost looked like it had been slicked back, and the clothes were not a pretty sight a fashion disaster would be a nice way to put it. . He was known as the swot of the school he was forever being labelled by so many different names that Bulma had lost count.

_Disclaimer: ok pretty naff place to end it I know but I have just got my commands and I have to go and do some work around the house as I've lazed about all day in the garden in the sun. Something we don't have too often here in England because it's probably the most stupid country in the world. Anyway drifting off the story a bit aren't I, I shall continue this as soon as I can, but I don't know who to make as the geek any suggestions I would love to hear them if not I'm just going to have to have a good ponder whilst working at the weekend because that's my thinking time as its so boring. Email me if you like if not just leave your review. Any plots are also welcome what you want to happen, good ideas, general feedback really. I'll give you the credit as well I won't hog it all- Hehe. Love to hear back thanks xxx safe surf may we all have big waves when we go surfing xx _


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: ok thanks everybody for your reviews I really love hearing the feedback it helps spur me on, anyways blah blah blah don't own DBZ, don't own anything I just write for the pure enjoyment when the waves are flat and hope that you lot enjoy reading it let me know what you think of this chap! Thanks love you all! _

**Chapter 2 **

The guy with the thick rimmed glasses was called Chuckie. He was flicking through what looked to be a giant thick dictionary. Bulma was staring at him just wondering how someone could be so nerdy. It wouldn't be the first time that Bulma had thought this unfortunately his locker was only two away from hers, whenever she could she tried to avoid any confrontations with him, it wouldn't be very good for her popularity.

That was before the guy she met earlier came in the opposite direction. The moment she saw his spiky black hair and his tight shirt she felt all fluttery inside again. He however didn't seem to give anybody a second look, he was going straight towards Chucky Bilging.

Chi by this time had turned to see what Bulma had been looking at; "Oh its Chuckie, I don't understand why people give the guy such a hard time, he was my lab partner at elementary school." Chi said as she flicked her long black hair back on to its side. "He isn't as bad as everyone points out."

Chi turned to wave to somebody in a nearby door that had called her name, she hadn't noticed the new guy at all. Bulma on the other hand had her eyes fixed like a hawk hunting its prey.

"Do you like lockers freak?" the guy said, his voice wafted through the corridor which was now not as busy as earlier. It reached Bulma's ears and sounded so sexy, his voice was clearly dripping with sarcasm but it had the right tone to it, the don't mess with me tone.

Chuckie pressed himself up against the locker; he was clearly in a state of fright. He didn't have a strong build; he was more skin and bones. Nothing in him could fight and he had never been taught to defend himself before.

He wasn't even wearing the kind of clothes that DR Briefs would wear at high school his whole attire was a complete designers nightmare. A white shirt with a pocket protector and a blue biro pen clipped carefully to it, and a pair of bright yellow trousers and black shoes. He was really just asking to be beaten up.

Right now he looked as scared as a small rabbit would look after being cornered by a giant lion. Somehow though he managed to muster the strength to answer the new guy.

"Umm… no not exactly." He stuttered shaking with fright and holding his biro for dear life, all his books cluttered to the floor with a bang making the remaining people in the hall turn and look.

"Good, then you'll give that to me, you can have mine its somewhere in the maths block upstairs along with all the other geeks. Don't worry I'm sure you'll fit right in." the guy said shoving poor Chucky out of the way who was now trying desperately to pick his many books up off the floor.

"By the way for future reference geek, my name is Vegeta. Now if you mess with me, or report me, I will get you, got that. If anyone asks, you gave me the locker." The teen said a smirk forming on his face as he folded his arms.

"Vegeta…" Bulma mused in her head, it sounded so… fine, so nice yet there was something about the name that made alarm bells ring in her head.

"What a DICK!" Chi said shaking her head, and then she stormed over to Chuckie and offered her hand to pull him up. Helping him pick up the rest of his books with the other. She completely ignored the bully who was smirking with satisfaction at his 'victory'.

People were now moving on, Vegeta seemed pretty pleased with his handy work. He had clearly won the locker fair and square and to be honest it was situated in quite a nice spot. Right close to a vending machine, next to the English block in which most of the books would be for, and just outside was the gym block.

What interested Bulma more however was the fact that her locker was just two lockers away from his.

They would defiantly have to see each other sometime then!

He was in the process of loading the last of his stuff which mostly seemed to be bags into his locker. There was a soccer ball that he had balanced on the top and a pair of brand new Nike trainers just in the inside of the locker. The rest had been compacted.

"Hey nice work, I was tired of having to watch Chuckie shake his 'money maker' every morning." Bulma said as she almost skipped over to Vegeta. He didn't even acknowledge that she was there. He was busy cramming everything into the small space. Once he had finished he slammed the locker door hard and turned to face her.

"You know it would be so much easier if you were to use a capsule for that stuff." Bulma said showing a small grin and giving him her cutest eyes she could.

"Oh, it's you the blue haired women from earlier. Sorry I hope you weren't too close to Mr Popular." he smirked.

"Who? Chuckie? No not me!" Bulma said cringing her nose up in disgust. Chi by this time had walked off down the hall to help Chuckie move the rest of his stuff in his locker upstairs. Did Vegeta assume that those were the sort of crowd she hung out with? Or was this just a sick joke?

Bulma gathered that was where Chi had gone anyway. At least somebody felt sorry for Chuckie. Ever since day one at kindergarten he had been the guy to get picked on. Bulma began to reminisce about her first day at Flower tots kindergarten a private very posh nursery on a small tropical island a few miles away from Roshi's Island. She had visions of Chuckie playing in the sand pit, then big Bert coming along and snatching the bucket away and then picking poor Chuckie up by his air and lifting him right off the ground. She suddenly snapped back into reality and realised a deep sexy voice in her ear.

"Good, my timetable seemed to be wrong, they fuck everything up here and I've only been around five minutes. First they try and clamp my car, so I have to sort the guy out who tried it, he said something like principals spot or something. I gave him a personal tour of the lake. Then if that doesn't make my day some baka gives me a timetable that belongs to some French kid or something." He grumbled as he chucked a spare football onto the top of the locker.

"By the way 'for future reference'" Bulma said imitating Vegeta earlier when he was talking to Chuckie, she smiled her sweetest smile. "My name is Bulma... not blue haired women." She smirked when she said this.

"Yeah, well I'm Vegeta; I've just been transferred here from military academy." he said as he gave a sneaky glance at Bulma's cleavage that was poking out of the short pink spaghetti top she was wearing. Her outfit consisted of the pink top and a very short pair of denim hot pants that she had accustomed herself with her name on the back. To match the attire she had a pair of baby pink flip-flops. The top particularly suited her as her blue silky hair was standing out just right.

Vegeta was wearing the same outfit he had worn a few minutes before when he had asked Bulma the directions to the pool. A pair of combat trousers and a white t-shirt.

'Military academy! Wow nice" Bulma said as she exchanged the eyeing up back and began checking out his muscles through the shirt.

"Not really, it was full of gays and I got kicked out."

"I've got gym next great…" she then said quickly changing the subject, something told her she didn't want to know just yet why Vegeta had been kicked out of his previous school. She pulled a kind of pout at Vegeta who was now leaning against the locker. Gym was one of her worst lessons of the week.

"You too, yeah so have I, perhaps this day isn't an entire waste of my ki." Vegeta said folding his arms and leaning even more of his weight onto the lockers.

"And just what do you mean by that?" Bulma said moving and standing in front of him folding her arms to almost imitate him her yellow purse swinging by her arms as she did so.

"Nothing… just perhaps we could have some extra practise at the gym if you like, I know its not your best lesson by the sound of it, but perhaps I can change your mind." he said leaning towards her petite body and breathing it into her ear.

Bulma flushed a deep crimson. But tried not to show it.

Xxx

_Disclaimer: hey me again! Let me know how you think this chap has gone, I didn't know who to make the nerdy guy as so enter Chuckie! I was thinking about Gohan but I've got plans for him in later chapters. Also next chap will be longer I promise! I just want to thank Hayles for bettering this fic for me and thank **Veg18, coolchick88, **_**sailor alpha tomboy, and Sweetberryfeary** _ . For their reviews love to hear more feedback from you all! Remember all plots and ideas are welcome!_ Thanks again for the feedback hope you like this chap!

_Xx safe surf may we all have big waves whenever we go surf Xx_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer: I want to thank Luke-Man2099 and figure in black For your review, luke you'll have to give me your email again it didn't come out on the review! And also thanks loads to Hayles for bettering this chap, hope that you enjoy! Oh and yes there will be much more goku and g/c in chaps soon I pwomise! I will mention in the next chap about the whole what the school actually is question sorry! I don't know how I didn't mention it! and yes the surf has been pretty amazing latly._**

_**If anyone wants to they can email me on 3**_

"I don't go by stupid pick up lines like that Vegeta; you've got to try a bit harder than that. I'm not exactly the Chuckie of the school am I?" she demanded as she began to push Vegeta away from her playfully. "Besides I have a boyfriend." she added for extra measurement. From her past she knew that if there's one thing that a guy can't stand its being beaten to the goal by another guy. Her plan was in motion.

"Don't lie to me woman, I know you haven't, if you did you wouldn't be checking me out like you are." Vegeta said the smirk creeping back across his face. He then reached up a hand and stroked Bulma's long straight hair.

"Hey! Stop, ok maybe I don't have a boyfriend, you're not as dumb as you look. But my hair is the second most important thing to me, me being number one. Nobody and I mean nobody except me and my personal hair dresser Mona touches the hair," she said pulling his hand away and cheekily moving it towards his person area between his legs.

"What the fuck are you doing" Vegeta said quickly forcing his hand away from his man hood.

"Just playing army men." She said grinning as she pushed his hand away.

A group of girls walked past giggling as they went by. Bulma panicked thinking someone had seen her flirting with Vegeta. That only lasted a few seconds however when she overheard them saying how hot he looked. Vegeta seemed totally oblivious of them and was concentrating on attempting to wind up Bulma some more. He began to step onto her toes gently through the flip flops to make her feel as if he was going to stamp on them. Bulma subconsciously kept moving her feet away much to Vegeta's amusement.

"Listen Veggie, it's been nice hanging with you but I've got to head to gym now." Bulma said as she swung her yellow purse over her shoulder and walked away wiggling her bum as she went, knowing very well that he was checking her out. She could almost feel his eyes transfixed on her.

She quickly got around the corner and her purse began to ring, it was Chi Chi calling her. Bulma sometimes wondered if she was psychic, her mother had often told her about premonitions that she had, and they sometimes proved right. Ok in her mum's case it was that the football was going to over run and so the soap would be delayed, or that a new hair-dye on the market would probably end up turning your hair green. But none the less she was 'sometimes' right. The phone ringing felt like a dejavou to Bulma.

"Chi hun, what's up?" Bulma said speaking through her pink cell phone and holding it up to her ear. Chi always seemed to scream through the receiving end, Bulma always thought that the whole of the room could hear every word of the conversation; usually this was true to a point. Carefully she pressed the small buttons on the side of the phone to quieten the volume not wanting her precious hearing to get damaged.

"Bulma where are you? I'm waiting at the gym block now for you but there's no way I'm going in on my own we've got that new teacher they introduced the other day, she's creepy." Chi said quickly into her receiver end, looking about the empty hall around her. All the other girls had gone in to change leaving the tardy ones behind.

"Hey chill; chill; chill I'm on my way I just got a little distracted by a minor individual." Bulma said as she cursed and quickly went back around the corner back to her locker. Vegeta had gone by this time.

She entered her combination code and pulled her red gym bag out of her locker swinging it over her back.

"He there in three." and with that she hung up the phone chucked it into her locker and jogged over to the gym block, the last thing she wanted was her perfect report card ruined because of her worst lesson.

Then again thinking abut what had happened last gym session she probably already had.

**_Flashback _**

All the girls had gotten changed and were walking into the hall to meet the boys. Today it seemed they had to play a game of soccer, Bulma's second most hated sport, jogging being the worst. She had tried every excuse to Miss Malo, their old gym teacher to get out of it. She had joint problems, backache, period pains. You name it she tried to pull it off. It didn't work. Into the hall she was chucked with the rest of the class.

To make matters worse it was the teachers that picked the squads. Almost like they wanted to be mean they matched the boys up to the girls, not the fairest of matches as most of the girls hated soccer and would sooner have gone for a stroll to the mall.

Bulma was made the captain of the squad by the nominations from the rest of the girls, while a guy named Tien was the captain of the guy's side.

The match was to be held outside, in the rain. The night before it had been almost typhoon conditions, the pitch afterwards was almost unplayable. Mud was ankle deep, there was no such thing as grass and the wind was bitterly cold, the rain was also still coming down hard ruining all the girls' hair and making them look like something from a nature documentary. The guys seemed to love it. They were rolling around and pushing each other in mud, it didn't take long for a mud fight to break out.

The guys shared the same teacher as the girls; they had successfully scared theirs away; when Goku fired a Kamehameha, which hit the gym teacher Mr Moore square in the stomach knocking him out cold. Miss Malo tried her hardest to revive him but it was unsuccessful, it resulted in their gym teacher being rigged up to a life support machine with a 50/50 chance of surviving.

Goku claimed the only reason he threw the ki was because he was showing a guy named Krillin how to do it correctly. But Goku being Goku wasn't looking at where he was firing it. Poor Mr Moore was just fetching the ball which had been thrown by another student and he was in the wrong place at the wrong time.

End result Goku was put into detention for a week, gym was cancelled for a fortnight to Bulma and Chi Chi's delight and the girl's teacher Miss Malo had to take on both the classes at the same time.

The rain was hammering down on Bulma's new hair do; Mona had accustomed it to perfection the day before. Bulma had had it curled at the ends to give it a really authentic look so it began perfectly straight and then curled at the ends.

Bulma gave a signal to Chi to pass the ball over to her, but it went wrong and Bulma tripped over a bag that had been left in the middle of the pitch. She was sent flying and she then landed by Miss Malo's feet face down in the mud. Miss Malo was a big stocking woman; she was really tall and built just like a gym teacher is usually built. She was just over six feet tall and she had shoulder length wavy brown hair.

"Fuck, shit, bastard. I HATTTTEEEEEEE THIS FUCKING LESSONNNNNNN" Bulma screamed as she gave in to her temper and had the biggest tantrum of her life. She was covered in mud from head to toe, had embarrassed herself by tripping over the bag, and she absolutely hated soccer- she was one pissed off girl! She lay in the mud kicking and screaming and punching the mud cursing with every swear word she could think of.

End result Miss Malo went crazy and pulled Bulma inside and made her write an essay on the miss-use of the English language. Secretly Bulma was happy this happened even if her report card had been scarred. How was she to know that Miss Malo had a phobia of swear words? She was a PE teacher after all you would have thought that she would have heard of fair share of bad language. Bulma however was in the dry and changed back to her casual clothes out of the soggy wet kit, her hair had begun to dry and she was a whole lot warmer and happier. She also had super source of information about a secret that Miss Malo had been hiding for a while, one that could get her in big trouble. Bulma didn't care; she was in the warm while everyone else was outside in the mud and the rain. All she had to do was write some dumb essay.

**_End Flashback _**

Bulma reached the changing rooms where Chi was still waiting outside for her.

"What kept you so long? We're so late!!" her black haired friend said as she quickly pulled Bulma into the room without even giving her a chance to get her breath back after the jog down there.

All the rest of the girls were already changed into the school gym kit. A red t-shirt with the school logo emblazoned on it and a black pair of gym shorts that didn't flatter some of the girls' images.

Bulma and Chichi quickly crept into the corner nearest the door and got changed as fast as they could, trying to hide how late they both were. No time for making excuses today Bulma didn't fancy facing detention for the next week just for tardiness.

The changing rooms looked like any other school changing rooms look like; they had some large lockers against the far side of the wall and rows of benches. On the right hand side there was one bathroom to share between them. On the left side was a set of showers that only the brave and the stupid dared to endure. The walls looked more like those from a medical room rather than a changing room they were a dismal grey colour which looked like it had been painted many years before. It was always the smell of the changing room that got to Bulma the most; it smelt of a mix of cheap deodorants and sweat not a nice concoction at all.

"Girls your late that's three points from your side of the year." the new teacher said glaring at them as they tied their shoe laces up. Bulma was wearing a brand new pair of Nike Shox and Chichi was wearing a much cheaper pair of Active trainers which looked more worn and old.

"Yes." both mumbled holding their heads to the ground.

The school they went to had a really stupid system where each side of the year had to compete against the other, for points either to be merited or de-merited. At the end of the school year the winning year gets taken out somewhere for the day usually to some dumb museum or a boring town.

This new gym teacher didn't look as much of a pushover as Miss Malo she looked fierce-some.

"My name if you don't already know is Mrs Chuckson, but you shall call me _Lieutenant Girlies_," the teacher said glaring down at Bulma and Chi, "and I HATE late people, I don't think we are going to get along and when I don't get along with someone they get punished more."

Bulma's eyes widened this teacher looked nutty. She had the same sort of build as Miss Malo but she had a short cropped hair cut with red streaks through it. She was also even taller than their previous teacher; Bulma couldn't help but think that Miss Malo may have left because of her discovering through people her father knew that her PE teacher had been sleeping with a student from the other side of the year. This was soon the gossip of the school once Chichi had got hold of the information, and it had even been published in the school press paper.

'help, please come back miss Malo' Bulma thought to herself as Chuckson walked back to the centre of the room to go through what they were all going to be doing that morning.

The boys were all waiting in the gym for the girls, they were wearing white vests with the school logo imprinted on them and all had black shorts which were about the length of boarder shorts.

Goku was busy parading about the room with his shorts on his head revealing a very darling pair of smiley face boxer shorts.

The girls all shyly lined up against the wall, most were still shy about having to join up with the guys. Bulma was busy tying her hair up with a hair bobble before the psycho teacher could make any threats to her about cutting her hair off.

The boys began to wolf whistle when the girls walked in the door which didn't help there confidence at all.

"Help! Help me please! I'm stuck... guys, please, is anybody out there!!" Goku was screaming at the top of his lungs and running around in circles. All the guys were laughing so hard, the leader of them was a boy named Radditz. He had been kept back a year so he was older than the rest of them. Rumour has it that he is a cousin of Goku's.

Chi looked over to see what all the commotion was about, her face soon changed to a deep shade of red when she saw the boxers Goku was wearing underneath, what made it all worse was that it seemed he had gotten a little over excited about something and there was a clear bulging monster in his boxers…

A high pitching whistle knocked everyone back into reality. _PWERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!_

All the girls held their ears from the deafening noise that seemed to last for minutes it was still going even after the class was silent.

Goku stopped running around in circles and just stood still trying to work out what was going on not even realising that he still had a hard on to the rest of the guys' humour.

"What the hell is going on in here!!!!? This is a class not a house party! Now start jogging around the whole gym I want 60 laps boys now!" Chuckson yelled her hands were on her hips and she looked pretty daunting.

Bulma walked out of the line over to Goku, if nobody was going to help him then she was, she pulled the shorts over his head and let him see daylight once more. Chichi appeared to be still blushing and she had turned her back to Bulma and Goku, and was counting the bricks on the wall.

Noticing that he had a hard on Goku quickly covered his boxers with his shorts and grinning; pegged it out of the gym hall as quick as he could.

Bulma was about to go over to Chichi and ask her what the matter was, but before she was given the chance the gym doors slammed open…

**_Disclaimer: I'll be really grateful if you could leave a review and give me some feedback on the chap, whose going to be coming through the door? I'll give you two guesses! _**

**_If you have any good ideas as to what could happen in the fic just drop us a line or if it is a DBZ FIC that you maybe want me to write. The more feedback I get the faster it spurs me on to update  he-he _**

**_Love you all! _**

_xxx safe surf may we all have big waves when we go surfing xx_


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

The double doors opened to the gym with a powerful push and slammed onto the walls behind them. All the girls that were lined up turned to look at who had dared to disrupt the new teacher's class in such a rude manner.

Chichi was the only girl not looking, she was half expecting it to be Goku back for revenge on the guys for making a fool of him, although it wasn't like Goku to get angry.

'Oh no!' Bulma thought turning away, it was no one other than Vegeta; he had obviously gotten lost on his way to the gym after seeing her at her locker. She didn't want him to see her wearing the stupid gym kit. Plus she thought she was looking worst for wear after quickly tying her long blue hair up without using a hair brush, little did she know it gave her a nice natural look.

Chuckson stormed over to the door like a tyrant, she towered above the new guy who was not wearing the school kit and was decked out in a very expensive looking Ted Baker T-shirt and a pair of white Billabong surf shorts; he looked like he was more prepared to be hitting the beach than jogging around the gym hall. He had on a pair of brand new Nike Shox similar to what Bulma was wearing but as Bulma looked closer they had been custom designed with _'Prince'_ written across the tongue of the trainers. Also his were a combination of blues and whites while hers were pink.

'Hmm wonder if that's his middle name?' Bulma thought to herself as she amusingly watched the gym teacher finish storming across the hall to the muscled ex military guy. He and Chuckson were both glaring into each others' eyes, neither backing down, it looked like a VERY interesting row was about to erupt.

Chi recovered from her earlier embarrassment at seeing more than she could handle of Goku and his pretty boxers; poked Bulma hard in her arm.

"That's the bully from earlier who picked on poor Chuckie." Chichi said stating the obvious.

Bulma just blushed; he looked really hot in his designer wear and he didn't look the slightest bit embarrassed after walking in late, he obviously had a lot of confidence!

"Wow check out those pecks!" a girl Mylandra said as she eyed up Vegeta, Mylandra was one of the only people Bulma didn't get along with. She and Bulma had, had some run-ins before, and Mylandra just couldn't accept that Bulma was one of the most popular chicks in the school and that she was below her in the social hierarchy.

Bulma growled under her breath, she hardly even knew Vegeta but one thing she couldn't stand was her rival trying to flirt with guys that Bulma liked. Mylandra was the sort of girl who would try anything to get her own way.

Just that year before Bulma and Mylandra were trying out for the cheerleader squad, Bulma had already been voted to be the head cheerleader by the majority of the school, but Mylandra didn't want to be any normal cheerleader she wanted to be the leader as well.

She had brushed up on the school rules and one of the stupid rules in the history of Glenn falls High, was if the head captain or cheerleader cannot make the first match then the role is passed down to the next applicant; for the rest of the season.

Many days later it was the day before the first football match of the season and Bulma was preparing to be thrown into the air to perform the special finishing cheer, Mylandra ran ahead of her and chucked herself at the guy cheerleader who was throwing her into the air causing Bulma to fall to Earth with a thud and fracture her ankle.

Luckily for everyone Mylandra was not second in line so a girl in senior year called Kylie claimed the head cheerleader ribbon.

It just proved how dirty Mylandra could play if she didn't get her way.

Bulma had gotten her revenge however and for the time being these girls were on 'talking terms' they weren't scratching each other's eyes out, but then again they obviously weren't best friends either.

The girls around Mylandra giggled, and one began to plait her hair for her. Mylandra had a completely different appearance to Bulma, she was on the chubby side, Bulma used to joke with Chichi and the other girls that the stock that had been going missing from the vending machines had been Mylandra on one of her 'eating sprees.' she had very dark hair with a slight purple glimmer to it; it was quite short coming to half way down her neck just before her shoulders, furthermore she had very dark green eyes. She was one of the kind of people who think they are really beautiful which causes all the guys fall at their feet; but to be truthful she was in a much lower league than Bulma.

Chuckson was really irritated at this point, her class had been disturbed by the intruder and he didn't appear to be showing any sign of apologising whatsoever, he had upset all the girls' concentration while the guys were still running laps and hadn't noticed the newcomer yet.

"YO! It can't be! Vegeta!!! Nice to see you!" Radditz came out of the circuit of guys and jogged towards Vegeta. Both guys greeted each other with a pat on the back. This REALLY began to anger Chuckson; so much for none of the boys noticing.

"So, what brings you to Glenn Falls? Didn't that training go your way?" Radditz said; his long spiky hair was really wild almost like a mane it fell right down to near his butt; however in a weird way it looked cool.

"Yeah something like that." Vegeta smirked as he followed Radditz into the gym, both guys completely ignored Chuckson who had turned a blood- red like colour in the face. She resembled a tomato and looked like she was going to erupt at any given minute.

Radditz was a great deal taller than Vegeta, that wasn't unusual Radditz usually towered above everybody in the school. He took his old friend over to the other guys who had stopped in the centre of the gym after finishing the laps and introduced him.

"She's gonna blow!" Bulma said mischievously to Chichi and a girl standing next to them called Teena.

The new gym teacher began shaking in a weird way and began to breathe as if she was hyperventilating; she looked like a psychopath, somehow though she managed to collect herself then blew her whistle incredibly loudly.

**_PWERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP_**

It was so loud that the birds in the trees outside flew away. Goku, who was about to enter the gym again with his shorts back on, decided against it and walked away to find a vending machine to rock.

"THIS IS AN ORDER, LADIES TO MY LEFT, _BOYS _TO MY RIGHT"

As if they were robots, all the class shifted to the right side of the room and lined up as if they were having an army drill. Vegeta and Radditz were the last to join the queue. The three-eyed guy Tien was as usual at the front of the line smiling with glee, this teacher was the kind of teacher he had longed for, someone to give his unruly class some law and order.

"Um… wrong side queer boy." and with that a small white faced boy was shoved out of the boys line, he fell flat on the floor, face-first. The class erupted into a roar of laugher and lots of jeers from the guys. The girls giggled shyly all except Bulma who was laughing so hard she was holding onto Chichi for support.

"YOU!" all of a sudden Chuckson singled out Radditz out from in front of Vegeta and yanked him out of the line by his hair.

X Meanwhile X

Goku had walked over to the next block the maths block. He was no good at geographic locations but he knew the whereabouts of every vending machine in Glenn Falls High.

'That was quite embarrassing, even for me!' Goku thought in his head as he marched around the corner to get his free candy rations.

He walked past the maths block and entered the chill out zone. This was the best place to attack the machines, as it was always empty during lessons.

It was a tasteless place that the principal and school presidents decided to invent over a period of time; it was where most of the geeks ended up playing chess or doing extra studying during their lunch periods. Nobody even remotely cool went there, unless like Goku they were up to no good. Usually either bullying or pressuring the 'nerdys' into doing homework or assignments or trying to steal the nerdys' laptops.

'Apples, yeck- why are all things green yucky. Mmm chocy… mmm sugar strawberries… mmm potato chips… mmmm I want them all!' Goku thought in his head, but actually he was saying it out aloud to nobody.

"_Ohhh _why can't they stock some mmm food in this room, why's it all yecky?"

"Actually my mistake there is some nice green food!"

It didn't seem unusual to Goku that he was actually having a conversation with himself out aloud.

This particular vending machine had been stocked out with one hundred percent healthy food, once again this was the work of the school presidents from the student council, also it was because of a survey run by the schools newspaper, which only the kind of people in the chill out room actually bothered to read, let alone answer.

The chill out room was as usual empty. It had to be the tidiest place in the entire school; books were neatly lined up in the bookcases, in some sections they were even in alphabetical order. A couple of computers were in the middle with the screens on stand-by. A chess set that was all arranged and ready to play was the star attraction of the room. It was made from marble and looked very expensive.

There was no pool table, no fizzy drinks machine; the walls donned posters showing off science fairs and chess tournaments. One jumbo-sized poster near the vending machine had a picture of a scientist guy, below that a periodic table. Another poster was advertising some new Star Trek movie.

Goku didn't fit in this room at all.

The only thing that pulled his attention was the aquarium at the end of the room near the window; it had various little fishes inside, blue, green, red. It wouldn't have been the first time that the poor fishes had been tampered with, but Goku was on a different kind of mission.

He looked about the room one last time and then gave the machine a good hard shove, to his disappointment it rained down carrots, his worst vegetable; his grandpa Gohan had always told him that if he didn't eat carrots then he wouldn't be able to see in the dark. This wasn't entirely true though; Goku had proven it by managing to find a ten-dollar bill in a dark side street.

'Stupid machine, I want green jelly beans, they are nice even though they are green, and they are beans so they are vegetables…' Goku thought in his head. This time he didn't say it out aloud, he began to push the machine with even more force than the last shove; carrots began to rain out of the bottom of the machine…

X meanwhile X

Vegeta was standing in line smirking, the rest of the class were in hysterics, Chuckson had lost complete control of the situation. Radditz was shouting his mouth off and pushing his weight about. The half-a-dozen guys that he hung out with were chanting and cheering him on as if it was a football match, poor Chautzou the boy that was pushed out of the line was the centre of the jeers and taunts.

"Hey girls how about we give the guys something to cheer about!" Mylandra said clapping her hands together and getting ready for a cheer-mode.

"Look out, she might squash us." Chichi said to Bulma quietly giggling.

"Chi, don't be so mean I think she has totally lost some weight, I mean look she can actually kinda fit in those gym shorts this week."

"Bulma! Is this the nice side I see of you my friend?"

"Well no, she is still big as a house how she got on the cheerleader squad I don't know, but I just don't feel the earth tremor when she jumps anymore." Bulma replied slyly smirking,

She kept giving Vegeta some sneaky glances, he looked REALLY fine in his version of the school gym kit, standing there with his arms crossed pulling that sexy tough guy look… Bulma began to daydream.

Mylandra began to jump up and down waving her arms like a person would if they had just broken down on the highway in the middle of the desert, with no other cars for miles and one coming down the road.

Nobody seemed to follow routine except one of the other girls in the year that Bulma disliked; they began cheering together and looked like a bunch of nuts.

"If _only_ Kylie could see them now." Chichi said to Bulma almost pleadingly.

"My mistake the earth is moving." Bulma replied as she pretended to stable herself and prepare for an earthquake. Chi had disturbed her from her very nice daydream of Vegeta in nothing but a pair of boxers.

She began to get so engaged into her conversation with Chichi she didn't notice the figure creeping up behind her…

"EWWWWWWWWWWW!" Bulma screamed as a pair of hands gripped around her waist, all eyes turned to the blue haired girl.

Radditz even stopped his shouting match. The room totally froze.

"I'm s-so… sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you... I was…" the voice dropped off, he was clearly very embarrassed and Bulma was less than happy.

"You creep! EW! I don't believe it, what the hell do you think you are doing!" Bulma screamed; she was getting furious. This was a huge embarrassment on her behalf she was seriously contemplating slapping the boy who was now cowering away behind her.

"Hey- perfect coupling Bulma and Yamcha!" a voice shouted out from the silence.

"Your joking Mylandra, he's the guy you were dating last year," a guy named Glazer laughed.

Then the class was chucked back into turmoil again, Radditz began laughing his head off, and instead of the class picking on Chautzou their attention turned to Yamcha. He was the quiet mysterious guy who always sat in the corner of the class; he kept himself to himself and had little friends. He had a very spotty complexion, and seemed to wear clothes that looked quite outdated. On more than one occasion he was the victim of some serious bully abuse.

The doors slammed open to the gym again and in came Goku! He was hobbling and juggling something in his hands.

Chuckson was too busy screaming at Glazer who had decided to climb up the gym ropes that she didn't notice the spiky haired teen wobbling dangerously close to her, with two steaming hot, plastic cartoons of hot chocolate.

Chichi was watching Goku carefully, she was still embarrassed about seeing him earlier in nothing but a pair of boxers and a little over excited. She had a funny feeling in the pit of her stomach though, a feeling that she hadn't even told Bulma she felt. It wasn't a bad feeling, she had felt this about the guy for a while now; it wasn't something that just went away overnight. She had learnt to try and ignore it.

Goku looked about the gym and he sighted who he was looking for, he'd long before given up on trying to get any green jelly beans from the vending machine and he couldn't bare the sight of seeing any more carrots falling from the machine in the 'chill out zone' so he had opted to get a nice hot drink from the coffee machine in the main hall. He used the last of his change and bought Chichi one as well. He had overhead a conversation with Bulma and her dark haired friend earlier about how much of an addiction to chocolate that she had, and he decided to buy Chichi one as well.

He saw Chichi and eagerly ran over to her; he didn't notice Chuckson turn around. A sickening splashing noise, and then a loud scream echoed through the gym, it was at least twice as loud as when Bulma screamed at Yamcha.

Goku froze, he hadn't been concentrating at where he was swinging the two cups of hot chocolate and his one has swashed all over the new gym teachers head and down her t shirt.

"Hot, hot, arckk!" Chuckson began hopping around the room in a kind of trance; the liquid was clearly still very hot. The whole of the container had managed to empty onto her it was of a scalding heat.

Vegeta smirked to himself at the scene unfolding before him, what a school he had been sent to! Maybe it wasn't going to be so dull here after all, maybe it wasn't so bad that his father had sent him to Earth, he also had his eyes on the blue haired girl.

**_DISCLAIMER: I'M REALLY SORRY IT'S TAKEN SO LONG FOR ME TO UPDATE, I HOPE YOU ALL HAD A NICE CHRISTMAS! JUST WANT TO SAY SOME THANKYOU'S FOR THE PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED MY LAST CHAPTER:_**

**Partycakegirl14- yes you were right! It was Vegeta! Hehe thanks for the feedback! Please review again hope you like this chap!**

**Luke- Hey there! How are you doing? Hope you like this new chapter, I wish I could become a writer! I'm not that great! I only write fanfiction because I love DBZ and its fun, make sure you send us an email now you know how!**

**Bulmas angel- I love your name! It's great! Bulma is such a cool character isn't she! Thank you very much for your review hope you like the new chap! **

**Mionette- sorry yes there were a couple of grammar errors, but my friend does beta each of my chapters so it is proof read, we will try and improve! But it wasn't that bad was it... hehe Chuckie! That's a great idea! But I am going to put some more of him in the later chapters, thank you for your review! **

**Coolchick88- aww I'm so glad you are enjoying reading my fanfictions, thank you very much! You were right as well it was Vegeta through the door! Thank you for reviewing! **

**A gigantic thank you to Hayles for proof reading and bettering this chapter! Thanks you are so great! **

_**Safe surf, may we all have nice big clean waves whenever we go surf, and may we not get eaten by sharks or snap our surfboards or drown. Safe surf.**_

**If you feel like leaving a review please do! Or if you want you can get in touch with me**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Nobody went to go and help the gym teacher, they all had watched as she stormed out through the door, shouting at them all to go outside and run around the track whilst she went to get some first aid treatment. She hadn't even had the time to shout at Goku yet; the pain she had felt when the searing hot chocolate had landed on her was beyond lots of things she had felt in the army. Some of the burns on her face had felt as if they were already turning into blisters. Hobbling down the hall and shouting at everyone on her way, she tried to find the directions to the first aid room.

"Excuse me?" a voice said to Bulma as she went and sat down on an unused trampoline, Bulma turned around and to her amazement found the voice belonged to the quietest girl in the school. She hadn't even heard her speak before; all Bulma knew was that she was in her year; she believed the girl's name was Rubin. She hadn't even realised that she was in the same gym class as she was.

"Um…hi Rubin isn't it?" Bulma said as she crossed her legs on the trampoline and looked down at her.

"No… Robin, I mean sorry my name… its Robin not Rubin… sorry." the girl said looking at the ground,

She was wearing the gym kit but she was even skinnier than Bulma, she had short orange hair and freckles dotting over her face. Her features made her look very young and almost child-like even though she had to be around sixteen to be in Bulma's year.

The class started getting louder and the noise level was increasing by the second, as the excitement of having no teacher began to sink in to the teens.

Some of the guys began to rip their tops off dancing in a strange ceremonious kind of fashion, Radditz was engaged in a conversation with Goku who was still clutching one hot chocolate; he appeared to be congratulating Goku on getting rid of Chuckson.

Vegeta was sitting in the corner on his own talking through a video link using some strange gadget that Bulma had never seen before, while the rest of the class excluding Tien and Chautzou were going bananas. Mylandra was talking to her friend who had plaited her hair earlier, and the other girls were all sitting in a circle on the floor, having what looked like the bitching session of the year. Usually Bulma would join in but she just wasn't in the mood to talk about someone (usually Mylandra).

Chichi had just gone off to the bathroom a little earlier leaving her best friend alone in the room; hence why she was sitting on the trampoline and getting spoken to by the strange little quiet girl apparently called Robin. As if Bulma cared.

"Robin, right Robin of course! How can I help you?" Bulma said as she stood up on the trampoline and began to bounce, it was one of the extra long net trampolines.

Trampolining was one of Bulma's favourite past times she had made her mother and father buy her a huge one for a treat for getting good grades. This was kept in the overly large garden at the back of her house, whenever she had the time she would go for a bounce, it made her feel as close as she ever felt she could to flying. Another of her favourite activities was swimming; she had a posh pool in her garden as well.

Robin shifted from one foot from another; the poor girl looked so scared, almost ready to pass out.

'_Oh my Kami, what if she wants me to make her look pretty or something?'_ Bulma thought inside her head. She went down into a seat drop as she tried to put this picture out of her mind.

"I was wondering, I just want to ask you as you are a cheerleader and stuff, and really popular…" the girl was really struggling to spit it out.

'_What if she wants me to hang out with her, or worse still what if she is gay?'_ Bulma began to bounce higher and higher trying to get the terrible images out of her head. The ginger girl was really giving her the creeps.

"Spit it out!" Bulma said beginning to lose her coolness as she did a summersault and finally landed facing Robin again.

"DoyouthinkVegetalikesme?"

"Whaaaa- um Vegeta as in, that Vegeta, new guy Vegeta?" Bulma said as she jumped off the trampoline landing perfectly next to Robin. She surprised herself; Robin had said it so fast.

"Yes." she replied in a squeak, she was clearly regretting asking Bulma this question. She had turned a deep crimson colour and was blushing.

Bulma suddenly began to smirk, it was something she didn't usually do; often she'd either laugh or giggle or smile nicely. Smirking was what she usually did when she was being mean.

"You know, I don't know. Let's go ask him." She said the smirk getting bigger and bigger.

She was good at reading people, and even she didn't need mystic Baba's magic ball to see that Vegeta _probably _wouldn't be interested in the quiet ginger loner.

"No, no- no-no no noo no!" Robin said suddenly bursting into life, she began to raise her quiet mousey voice and this entertained Bulma even more.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yessss." Bulma said clapping her hands together with glee, she was being mean and she loved it!

Bulma quickly ran over to the other side of the gym as fast as her legs would take her, she was doing _half _of what Chuckson said it just wasn't outside on the track! Robin was frantically chasing after her, nobody else in the gym seemed to notice, they were all still busy doing there thing. Chichi still hadn't returned from the toilet yet.

Vegeta looked up from the device he had in his hand, quickly he shut it off and looked up at Bulma. Her long blue hair looked more windswept and out of place but in a sexy way after she'd being jumping around on the trampoline. Not that he'd let anyone else know that, he didn't even know the girl properly yet, he found it fun flirting with her, and had felt the attraction between them in the hall. But not even he would just go and tell someone his feelings for them like that.

"Hi," Bulma said breathlessly, as she moved brushing a dangle of hair from her face, she didn't feel as in secure about wearing the dreaded gym kit in front of Mr. Designer Wear, when she had Robin behind her. Bulma's ego was telling her that she looked lots better than the ginger girl any day.

'_Maybe Chi's right, perhaps I do have a high opinion of myself sometimes.'_ Bulma thought to herself.

Robin was now cowering behind Bulma in a strange way that just drew more attention to her; she looked like a rabbit that had just been lured into a trap.

"Hi." Vegeta said back plainly as he put the small device into his pocket.

"So you found the gym room okay?" Bulma said smiling sweetly at the muscular spiky haired boy sitting in front of her.

"Obviously I'm here aren't I? What's wrong with your friend?" he replied softly. He didn't have his tough fierce voice on, it sounded quite soft; suddenly he didn't look as tough as he did before.

"Friend!" Bulma nearly choked on oxygen. "Um she's okay just that…" she looked back to Robin and her evil smirk returned. "She wonders if you'll go out on a date with her sometime?"

Vegeta looked from Bulma to the girl that looked like she was about to pass out at any given moment, he raised his eyebrows.

'_Is this a kind of piss take?'_ Vegeta thought to himself.

"Tell your _friend _NO!" with that he got up and walked out of the fire exit of the gym, sunlight streamed through the door that he had just opened.

"There's your answer." Bulma said to the poor girl who looked really ill at this point.

She walked over to see Goku; Radditz had gone to join one of his friends on the trampoline that Bulma had previously been jumping on. Radditz was one of the guys not wearing a top; he had very large muscles however and looked like he worked out a lot.

Goku was still holding the hot chocolate in his right hand.

"Hey Bulma!" Goku greeted her happily; he always seemed to be really happy and constantly had an innocent smile plastered across his face.

"What in Kami's name happened earlier with the boxer's incident? I must say very sexy smilies!" Bulma said to him smiling reminding him who ii was that saved him from his ordeal.

"Oh that? It was a joke we were playing. Never mind thanks though I like my boxers too! You haven't seen Chichi about have you?" the spiky haired boy asked looking down at his trainers.

"Yeah she's just gone to the bathroom, should be back soon, _WHY_?" Bulma asked curiously.

Goku suddenly began to blush,

"I kinda bought her a drink"

"Goku that's so sweet! I'm sure she'll love it" Bulma reassured him. She was still trying to get to terms with Chichi being into guys.

Suddenly Radditz came thundering over; he had jumped off the trampoline and was clutching his cell phone in his hands.

"Bulma – you were just talking to Vegeta where is he?"

"I dunno, he just went outside," Bulma replied raising an eyebrow, "is he okay?"

"No, he's had some bad news." Without another word he belted out of the open fire exit, he didn't even bother to pick up his t-shirt along the way.

"Goku, sorry I've gotta go find Vegeta, I'll catch you later!" with that Bulma ran out of the gym through the same fire exit door.

Vegeta was walking down to the ends of the school grounds. He didn't even know where he was going. He didn't particularly care. Just a second ago he'd been speaking on a video link to his father, and the news wasn't very good at all. Vegeta came up to one the school's famous lakes. It was a giant circular lake and it had various trees planted around the outside, on the far side a deep wood grew thickly and wildly, but on the side that he was standing, it just had various trees dotted along near the waters edge; a very scenic and beautiful sight. It was close to the smaller lake that Vegeta had thrown the car park warden in earlier.

Bulma went in the opposite direction to Radditz who was heading towards the pool; she hoped that she would bump into Vegeta first. She looked into the distance blinking in the strong sunlight. It was only about ten o'clock and already the sun was almost burning her skin. It was the middle of summer, the sky was a bright blue colour, there wasn't a cloud in sight, and not a breeze to be had. It was going to be another steaming hot day at Glenn Falls.

When she thought about it, Vegeta hadn't been that talkative during the gym lesson at all, in the hall he had been openly flirting with her and even amusing himself by trying to stand on her poor precious toes through her flip flops.

'_That must have been why he was late to gym.'_ Bulma thought to herself,

'_He'd been given some bad news.' _

She blinked into the distance over to the main lake, she could see somebody by the water but it could have been anyone, cursing herself for not bringing her sunglasses with her, not that she would have needed them for sports. She continued to walk to the other side of the grounds. For all she knew she could have been walking towards a teacher but she didn't care, it would just mean some more points demoted from their side of the year. Judging by Goku's hot chocolate performance earlier they probably didn't have any points left to demerit.

Vegeta looked across the lake, a beautiful white swan was floating on the calm clear waters; birds were singing in the nearby trees a tune that was beginning to irritate the teenager.

With a sigh he turned around to look for a place to sit, he needed somewhere to think and clear his head. A few minutes earlier everything had been okay, all it took was a simple message from his father to ruin his mood. He noticed a large slab of rock that was half dry from the baking sun and half submerged in the clear waters of the lake. He frightened a newt that was sunbathing and sat down, taking his shoes off and dangling his feet into the refreshing cool water.

"You look like you need someone to talk to."

Vegeta leaned back, he saw who was talking to him; it was the blue haired girl from the gym class earlier. She must have followed him when he left.

"What do you care, you don't even know me." Vegeta replied turning back to focus on wiggling his toes in the water.

"Radditz told me you had some bad news. I thought I ought to try and find you." Bulma said as she sat down on the rock next to Vegeta. She crossed her legs and tried to look him in the face. He looked in the other direction as if he was afraid Bulma would see him.

"It's none of his business; nobody should have contacted him anyway. I can deal with this myself. On my own." Vegeta said solemnly. With that he pulled his t -shirt over his head and dived into the deep waters of the lake.

The cooling waters helped sooth Vegeta's aching head, but not the thoughts that were flooding through his mind, he was trying every way he could to block them out, prevent his emotions from breaking free.

His father's voice just kept coming back to him, the faster and the further he swam under the water the louder his voice became. Vegeta was amazed at how nice the swim felt, it was only about ten-thirty in the morning but the temperature was increasing by the minute, the water was a nice change to the heat that was beginning to come from the sun. He swam until he found he couldn't hold his breath anymore.

'_I hope that blue haired woman's gone.'_ he thought to himself as he broke to the surface.

She was still sitting on the rock staring at him, he sighed as he got ready to dive back under the water again. Didn't she understand when someone wanted some time on their own?!

Bulma smiled and waved over to Vegeta, this was going to be one tough cookie to crack, she had never had anyone speak or react to her like that, but at the same time her maternal instincts were telling her to stay and see if he was okay. Even if he was going to be ungrateful and stubborn.

Vegeta saw her waving and swore to himself, he gave up on trying to swim his thoughts away, anyway; he was just in the water to help him cool down. He paddled over to the rock where she was sitting at and stopped when he got close enough. He was half expecting her to scream at him for being so rude.

"Well," he paused for a moment. "Are you going to join me or not?"

Bulma froze; he wanted her to swim in the lake with him, not a pool or the sea but a _lake._

"I can't, no gear." she quickly made up,

'_I'm such a liar.'_ she thought.

She was actually wearing a bikini under her sports clothes not a bra, but she didn't particularly like the idea of swimming in a lake with goodness knows what. It was too wild for her, she was a city girl.

"Wear your clothes- or can't you swim?"

There was no getting out of it now unless she could think of another excuse fast enough she was going to be in that deep cold lake water with a guy who she hardly knew, with a loud sigh she kicked off her Nike Shox and pulled off her cute pink socks. If the water was cold there was no way she was going in.

She looked about the huge mass of water. Where had Vegeta gone anyway? Maybe he had decided to abandon her at the last moment, or what if a giant fish had eaten him? Bulma's imagination began to run away with her.

Suddenly something dark moved about really fast, she couldn't keep her eyes on it, just as soon as it was there it disappeared again.

Suddenly something lunged forwards and grabbed her legs pulling her into the water straight off the baking hot rocky platform she had been sitting on.

Bulma could do nothing but scream, what if it was a freshwater crocodile, like the ones that she had seen on one of her father's nature documentaries that he liked to watch. They usually attacked their prey by pulling them under water and then rolling them in a death roll.

She hit the cool water with quite a force; she could do nothing as she was pulled under the water by a firm set of arms.

'_Arms!_ _Crocodiles don't have arms!' _Bulma thought to herself, she felt the grip release so she rose up to the surface for some oxygen.

She reached the surface and a beady pair of eyes stared back at her.

"Nice to see you decided to join me for a swim after all." Vegeta said grinning; he had successfully scared the shit out of Bulma.

She was furious, out of the kindness of her heart she had gone to find him to check that he was okay, and how did he repay her, by chucking her into the lake; she would have been screwed if she couldn't swim! As it happened her parents were very well off her father being the president of Capsule Corporation, owned a huge residence with a colossal size swimming pool.

"Fuck you!" Bulma said as she tried to whirl around to escape the weed under her feet. All of a sudden something moved when she stood on another water plant. She let out a very loud high pitched scream.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"

Vegeta put both hands over his sensitive ears, there was one thing he couldn't tolerate and that was loud noises. His ears were more receptive than most humans.

"Stupid blue haired girl, it's just a fish look" he said pointing down into the glassy lake. Sure enough Bulma could see the clump of waterweed she had just stood on and to the left a tiny frightened little fish was trying to camouflage itself onto the floor of the lake.

Bulma calmed down a little when she realised the lake water wasn't actually as dirty as she imagined, it was so clear she could see the bottom perfectly, it was almost like looking through a window, and the water was just the right temperature. Back on dry land it was becoming to get too hot, even in the middle of the morning, they were in the middle of a serious heat wave. As much as she didn't want to admit it the water had a nice calming sensation on her.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to follow you; I just wanted to check that you were okay." Bulma confessed as she swam a little closer to Vegeta.

She could see his body through the water and she liked what her eyes could see, he had the perfect six pack, and clearly worked out a lot. To her disappointment the shorts he was wearing were surf shorts so they hadn't gone transparent in the water.

'_He's adorable.' _Bulma thought in her head.

"What are you looking at now?" Vegeta groaned as he looked down he was half expecting it to be another fish. But there was nothing.

"Nothing, nothing." Bulma replied a little too quickly as she began to blush. He'd caught her in the act checking him out again! Why couldn't she just take her eyes off him, she'd come across gorgeous men before but she had been able to control herself why not this time? And what was the funny sensation she was feeling?

**_Disclaimer- Ok how was that chapter? Please could you let me know, reviews spur me to update! Even if you have reviewed before! Also if anybody has any constructive criticism they want to give that's so welcome I love to hear back from you all! Even if you think my work is crap. Write whatever you want! Please do! I get the pleasure of hearing you guys think of my work! You won't understand how much I appreciate reviews. What do you people think is wrong with poor 'Geta? Do you think I should have some G/C next chapter?_**

_X Safe surf May the surf always be nice and big and clean Surfs up! X_

Thankyous:

**Hayles- Thank you so much for bettering this chapter! Everybody reading this I advice you to check out 'Cell Girl Troubles', Hayles I don't know where I'd be if you didn't beta my work _ shrugs _ (with a whole lot more flames! I guess)**.

_Anyways now you have read the new chapter just click on the little icon at the bottom of the page and submit a review, PLEASE DO! It helps to make me spur on and update, thanks!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Sighing Vegeta swam over and got out of the lake, he had his fun pulling Bulma into the water now he was back to his depressed state. Confused was only one way to explain how he was feeling at that precise time.

"What's up?" Bulma asked as she lied on her back in the lake looking up directly into the bright yellow sunshine, he still hadn't answered her previous question and Bulma was very stubborn when she wanted to be. One thing she hated was not getting an answer from somebody.

"It's none of your business Onna." He whispered looking sadly at his reflection in the lake; the water was beading sexily down his chest dripping from his black spiked hair onto the hot slab of rock he was sitting back on.

Bulma was mesmerised by his gorgeous body; never had she seen someone with a body that looked so well toned and muscular; just staring at him was beginning to turn her on to say the least.

Suddenly she became to feel very self-conscious a feeling she wasn't familiar with. Ducking down in the water she gave up talking to the emo boy and began to swim over to the other side of the lake. It was the area she wasn't familiar with and she wanted to check it out for herself. Vegeta clearly wanted some time on his own; and Bulma was fed up of getting no response from the guy.

Vegeta watched her disappear under the water and emerge on the other side, glad that he finally had some time on his own he lied back on the rock staring into the sun and began to think deep thoughts about the tragic message his father had just delivered to him.

Birds were singing in the trees and a frog was croaking somewhere in the reeds, all these background noises had been blocked out by Vegeta who seemed to be in a meditative state; not even the faint splashing of the fishes in nearby lakes could knock him out of his inner thoughts.

He was thinking about being back on his home planet thousands of light years away from Earth; nobody else with the exempt of Radditz knew of his true heritage, they all believed he was born and bred on the Planet Earth, most humans only knew of their existence they didn't know of any aliens. His thoughts were focussed on one particular person from back home it hurt him to think about them.

"That's so sweet." Chichi whispered as she sipped the plastic cup of hot chocolate, it was delicious even on such a hot day of the year, Goku had been telling her a story about how he hatched a chick from an egg, pretty random but it was really cute, he'd rescued it from his grandfather who wanted to eat it after killing the mother chicken. The remaining eggs weren't so lucky, they had omelette for supper.

"Yes. I called it Cluckson. I even taught him tricks like flap your wings, and peck the ground." Goku said enthusiastically.

Chichi didn't know why but she was beginning to get more and more attached to Goku, each conversation she had with him made her feel warm and bubbly inside. At first she thought it was a crush when she couldn't take her eyes off the teen, but now her stomach turned somersaults every time she saw him. She wasn't exactly a shy girl as she was used to hanging around with Bulma; who always had boys following her, or wolf whistling across car parks, but she had also never really been interested in guys before.

Her father had preached to her and bought her up to study well and then maybe go to college and become a professional; this wasn't just his choice however Chichi also enjoyed her books and getting good grades. That was until lately. Goku was changing how she was feeling and wasn't familiar with territory. She was finding herself spending more time day dreaming than writing essays or studying for tests, she pictured herself lying on a beach with Goku next to her, she had even thought about how her name would sound. Chichi Son. It had a ring to it!

"Yo Gokuuuu!!!" a familiar males voce hollered over the sound of the gym room.

Both turned to face the caller,

"Goku Son long time no see dude!" the little man named Krillin said as he hobbled through the door, Krillin was in the same year as the gang but had been put into different classes to Goku after request from his parents. Krillin's mother and father believed that it was due to Goku why their son had suddenly started failing classes and his grades had slipped from B's to D's last term; neither knew the real truth, that Krillin had been spending his time reading a few to many porn magazines to be thought healthy.

"Krillin! How are you?" Goku said exchanging some sort of friendship handshake, the little guy was completely bald and had some little dots on his forehead; he was wearing a strange kind of karate suit.

"You've seeked my advice and began training I see!" Goku interrupted before Krillin could even answer; Goku towered above the little man, who only stood four and a half feet tall, they had been friends since child hood. Both were really into karate and often trained together under the supervision of their sensei master Roshi and Goku's grandfather Gohan.

Chichi began to feel quite left out, she was enjoying the attention she had been receiving from Goku, but he had a very short concentration span and had moved straight onto talking to his best friend. He hadn't even bothered to introduce her!

"Ahem," Chichi coughed deliberately, to pull some notice to herself,

"Oh! How can I forget, Krillin, this is my friend Chichi" Goku blushed as he indicated to the dark haired girl decked out in her gym uniform.

"Wow… Chichi… where's your friend Bulma?" Krillin asked as he began to blush. She just rolled her eyes in annoyance.

Then he added "Hey are you the girl that hit the tramp on the head with a frying pan the other day?" Krillin asked curiously.

Straight after he soon realised he had made a big mistake mentioning it, and regretted it sincerely. He felt if Chichi had a frying pan on her now she would have flattened him to more than a pancake.

"Yes she is" Goku said proudly as he petted her on the head again as he had done earlier.

Big mistake.

"I'm - going - to - go – and - find - Bulma." Chichi shouted as she emphasised the words so that Goku would understand, it was mean the way she said it but she was mad. She'd longed for so long to have a real conversation with him; and he had so sweetly bought her the drink. Then Krillin had come along and interrupted the whole thing. Kami knew when the next time would be when she could talk properly with him again.

"Sure okay honey!" Goku said happily as he quickly gave her a kiss on the cheek,

Chichi almost fell over in shock spilling the remaining hot chocolate on the floor; blinking she wondered if that had been some sort of nice but weird dream. Had she really just had her first kiss from a guy??? Pinching herself she felt a pain in her left arm, nope she was defiantly awake. Then she looked back to the hot chocolate it hadn't tasted weird so there was definitely no magic mushrooms or anything in it.

Goku had turned back to Krillin and was now engaged in a talk about martial arts, they were both oblivious to Chichi who kept feeling the spot on her cheek; she was still sitting on the floor in the same spot she fell down.

Suddenly it dawned on her; Goku was now her man! He hadn't officially declared it but he had kissed her and wasn't afraid to do it. Goku Son was her boyfriend!!!!

Rushing up and running out of the fire exit she hurried off to see where Bulma had disappeared to whilst she had been in the toilet.

Never in Chichi's life, had she felt so happy, the world could have came to an end that minute and she would still be the happiest girl on the planet. Looking up the sky was bright blue and the sun beaming down. There wasn't a cloud in sight, the birds were chirping with her and the gentle hovering of a bumble bee nearby made her feel even better.

LIFE WAS GOOD!!!!!!!!

She literally skipped off in the direction of the lockers, she expected Bulma to have kept her cell phone on her through gym, she was going to go and collect her phone from hers to see if her best friend would pick up. She skipped down the concrete steps and literally bounced into the schools halls.

Radditz punched the wall in frustration; several crumbles of rubble fell onto the hot ground.

The prince was nowhere to be seen and he knew himself at this time, he was probably feeling quite alone and vulnerable he had probably heard some of the worst news he could have been given.

They were both very far from home, and were the only kind of their race in the entire solar system. Both were born and bred on the Planet Vegeta.

Hence the name it had been taken over by Vegeta's father who also had the same given name.

The young Sayan prince was the heir of the entire Planet, but for the time being had been sent to another galaxy in a bid to keep him safe and also to get him correctly educated and trained for his future role.

On the home world there were many distractions for the young prince, girls loved him, violence was everywhere and they were also under constant attack from both enemies and natural disasters such as meteoroids. Vegeta had been sent to a military academy on a strange little planet in the middle of a nearby galaxy, he was swiftly then moved onto Earth and enrolled in Radditz' school.

The tall long haired spiky Sayan thumped the wall a little harder, his knuckles began to graze and bleed; a small red trickle of blood dripped onto the floor; the Sayan showed no emotion he was purely enraged; the news had also been hard for him to take in. At this time he felt anger towards everyone and everything; he hated his father for sending him to stay on a faraway primitive Planet, he detested fate for the tragic accident that had occurred; and most of all he hated himself.

Anger filled the empty void in his heart, cursing himself for not bringing his scouter with him to school, he gathered up energy from inside his body and hovered just above the dust track path; the dust moved with the slight breeze he generated, from far away it would look almost like a small tornado in a desert.

In an instant he took into the sky, he was going back to his pad to see if he could find a way to contact his friend Vegeta.

A few minutes later Bulma hopped back into the cool waters of the lake, she couldn't find much to entertain herself with on the other side of the grounds; it was also pretty creepy being among the huge trees and uncharted territory. She felt so much more at home once she could see the school building in the distance, glancing over she saw that Vegeta had disappeared from the flat rock, she felt a feeling of disappointment overcome her as she realised he really obviously didn't want to speak to her.

She swam gently over to the other embankment, then sighed as she headed back to the direction of her school her main thoughts focussed on the mysterious new guy.

**Disclaimer: I am so sorry it has taken me so long to update! I promise I will try and update this as soon as possible, I'm going to be honest I have had the worst writers block. I have found it really hard especially for this particular fanfic as I have so many different ideas swimming around in my head; I think I've finally worked it out though! ;-) I've got it all down on the paper!**

**I will update as soon as I possibly can! **

**I want to especially thank the people that took the time and care to review the last chapter; you don't know how much that meant to me! Without you lot I can seriously say I would not have updated for a long while yet! I began to think that no body wanted to read this fanfic anymore as I hadn't received any reviews for a couple of the chapters before. So thank you so so much for bringing my inspiration back! And that's 100 percent from the heart! Thank you! I really enjoy writing this particular story and I am so glad you are enjoying reading it.**

**Please leave a review if you can! It would be so much appreciated! I will try and update as soon as possible thank youuuuu! **

**Now be a good girl/boy and click the little iddy biddy icon at the bottom of your page that says submit review…. Write whatever you want! Hmmm what do you thinks bugging poor Geta????**

**Surfs up!**

**P.S have a great Easter! Make sure you don't eat too many chocolate eggs (I know I wont, sobs. I cant eat chocolate, it gives me nasty headaches. Please feel some sympathy for me, leave a review so on easter day I will feel better when my family pig out on their chocolate eggies leaving me out :- ( **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

"So you're telling me you've lost all communications with my son." King Vegeta spoke angrily to an elite guard in the throne room.

The guard was on the red carpet bowing before his King. "Sire… after speaking to you he seems to have switched his scouter off, might I recommend a visit to the planet Earth?"

"No. Give him some time to come to terms; I have to give the rest of the planet the news first anyway. If he wants to act like a child then let him, it just proves to show how far away he is from becoming a real king." Growled Vegeta **I** as he got up off the throne chair and marched out of the room; the guard quickly got up after the King departed, and went to find the other protectors of the throne.

The huge congregation of Sayans was more remarkable than it ever had been; all classes were mixed together and joined in mourning and paying their respects to the king's wife. She wasn't yet dead but fatally wounded; doctors did not give her long to live at all, she was currently residing in a bed her life slipping away by the day.

Servants and friends surrounded her bedside; her fever was rising by the second, blood still seeping out of the wound in her stomach.

The king had ordered the best surgeons in the galaxy to perform their work, but they had only succeeded in making it shoddier; her internal organs were too badly damaged and the ki, which had pierced through her so easily, had formed a hole right through to her spine.

They had attempted to place her in a regeneration tank; but her pulse was too weak to make anything work, if only they had found her sooner she may have had some hope. Now she was mortally injured and nothing could be done but watch her pass into the next dimension.

**X Meanwhile on the other side of Vegetasei X**

A middle aged male Sayan with a large scar across his right cheek fell in a heap in the floor upon hearing the Royal herald speak to the crowd that had gathered outside the village "The queen… it cannot be… Queen Levina…"

A small brown haired boy helped the man stand back up without saying another word, they all knew that with the death of the queen it would make life even less bearable for the third class; she was the only thing standing in the way of the allegiance with the Icejiins.

The most cold and evil race above everything else there ever was. The King of Vegetasei had been in talks with them for several months about the possibility of joining forces and planet purging. This idea was that Sayan warriors would be shot off to faraway planets annihilating the occupants and taking the resources; thus afterwards selling the planet to a worthy buyer.

The only glitch being most of the work would be dealt with by the second and third classes; the elites and first classes would more than likely remain safely on the Planet Vegeta protecting and dealing with the Kings needs; also helping to defend the planet from any invasion if that might occur.

Some peasant babies were already in this new kind of space war; they were before now shot off in the direction of remote planets just after being born, so they would then grow into adults and clear the worlds.

This was also part of the Icejiins moves to partner with the Sayans; they purchased the babies off the Sayans, the money went to the elites and king and a tiny percentage to the third classes that bared and gave up the children, not enough to make a difference. After this was proved to be a successful trial and several planets becoming conquered; King Vegeta and Lord Freeza who was the mastermind of the scheme, then wanted to move further with the planet purging business.

Queen Levina on the other hand had her morals, she refused to play a part in the system and prevented her mate from making anymore agreements with the evil tyrant, they came to an agreement that no more of their race would be sold to the Icejiins and that they would no longer participate in Planet Purging. The King nonetheless made it obvious he was against this new ruling, but obeyed his mate's wishes to keep her happy, she was the one that produced him a heir to the throne nevertheless.

Most of the population of Sayans understood what would happen when she eventually gave up her battle for life, they would be forced in a loyalty with the Icejiin family, the moment she passed away the agreement the king made with her would no longer stand; outside the castle was a morbid atmosphere as the rumours were declared by the King himself.

Standing on one of the stone turrets of the castle, accompanied by the highest elite guards on either side he gave the formal news to the crowd about the queen's ill health; several began chanting in the ancient Sayan language, the other several thousand just remained silent; most wanted to believe it to be a new vicious rumour that was sweeping the planet; the King had bared the tragic news to them his self. The queen was most certainly in a horrendous way; the world would never be the same again…

**X Earth X**

Bulma had her head nestled in her English book, it was afternoon already she'd just finished her lunch break; Chichi had given her the good news about her first kiss over lunch. She was still getting grins from her best friend who was sitting a couple of desks away from her; lifting her head from her book she smiled back.

'_Who would have ever thought Goku and chichi?_' Bulma thought to herself grinning; if she would have wagered bets on who Chichi would eventually hook up with, the blue haired heiress had to admit Goku would be almost bottom to the list. Thinking about it logically they would look like a cute couple together.

Grinning to herself Bulma found herself scribbling a note to Chichi, she began by drawing an illustration of Goku and Chichi getting married and a big heart above them, she then wrote underneath.

'_**You make SUCH a cute couple!**__' _

Quickly she passed the note over the spare desk to Chichi who snatched it up, upon reading it she looked at Bulma and gave her the thumbs up sign; unbeknownst to the two best friends the English teacher was staring from the front of the room.

"Bulma Briefs! _what _did you just pass to Chichi?" demanded Mrs Oggles, as she adjusted her big orange glasses; she looked really comedic her hair was also bright orange matching the huge glasses and she resembled a big beach ball; she was wearing a orange and pink shirt with flowers and a ankle length black skirt. Fashion was defiantly not her currency wherever she was from she looked like an alien.

Looking up Bulma realised she had been caught; Chichi instinctively screwed up the note and shoved it into her open purse.

"Nothing Mrs Oggles." She said quietly as she picked up her Shakespeare book and pretended to read the page she had been on for the past ten minutes.

"It certainly didn't look like nothing miss. If you don't tell me this instant you'll be joining me in a detention after school,"

"What!?" Bulma protested slamming the book down, it had all been a harmful drawing to her friend, looking to her left she saw one of the losers smoking some weed out of the window.

"Oh so let me get this straight. You're putting me Bulma Briefs in detention for _nothing_. When Trout's sitting their blatantly smoking shit in front of you?" growled Bulma angrily, she couldn't stand anyone telling her what to do, especially fat round teachers who couldn't see two feet in front of them.

"No. I am putting you in detention for writing notes in my class and also now for answering back, would you like to contribute anything else miss Briefs or is this conversation finished?" Mrs Oggles said quietly as she moved back to behind her desk and sat back on her big blue chair all the time staring straight at Bulma.

"Hey Bulma, you should know I don't smoke anything." Trout said grinning next to her, he had bleached blonde hair, which was spiked at the front and had a tooth missing at the front; he wore skater trousers and today had on a green army t shirt with stains across the front. He hung around with the people who Bulma avoided at all costs, the dropouts usually lingering behind the bike sheds and in the woods on the East side of the school.

"Yeah anything that isn't drugs." she scoffed angrily hitting the Shakespeare book to vent her frustration.

"How'd you know I was going to say that?" giggled Trout merrily as he placed the stubbed end of his fag in the zip on the backpack, he always ensured he sat next to the window encase he felt the urge to have a puff which was most of the time.

"Shut up and don't talk to me you freak." Bulma scowled deliberately looking in the opposite direction; he really did smell today, she dreaded to think the last shower he must have had.

"But I was going to ask you to the ball princess Bulma!" he said happily as he leaned over his desk to get closer to the blue haired feisty teen.

"Arkkk!" screamed Bulma as she moved away quickly, her book falling to the floor and opening up and her pen rolling off the table at the sudden movement.

"That's it! Miss Briefs! You've just earned yourself another detention! What has gotten into you today?" barked Mrs Oggle as she jotted it down in her special red book. "One more false move from you and you'll be out! Got that? Really students these days… Bulma you were such a good girl with so much potential…"

Trout quickly retreated back to his desk and pulled out of his bag what looked to be his English book and a very battered copy of the Shakespeare novel they were reading in class.

"Yo… Shakespeare dude he's like my hero… Juliet could totally go down on me any day; hey you think she's single?" Trout laughed pointing to the blonde lady playing Juliet on the front of his book.

Bulma took in a deep angry breath, Chichi shot her a knowing glance, which said; leave it.

"_Excuse me_. 'Was' that's past tense; I learnt that much in your English lessons. And just for your information you're wrong. I _do_ have potential and presently for the record; that's what will always make me richer and smarter than _you _with your gargantuan stomach and trailer of a dwelling. Next time you go criticizing people make sure you get the facts right first '_**miss**_'". Bulma called out loudly cupping her hands to make sure her voice was loud and clear.

"That's it! Bulma Briefs. I shall be calling your parents first thing, how dare you be so rude to a member of staff, you'll be joining me in detention every evening for the rest of this week, now one more peep from you and I do so promise that you'll be out of my door faster than your feet can touch the ground. Pronto?" Mrs Oggles barked out, glaring at the angry teenager who was now staring coldly back to the teacher.

"Bulma. I mean it just leave it. Don't forget we've got cheerleading practise this week, just cool it and shut it girl!" Chichi whispered loudly so that her friend could hear her but not Mrs Oggles.

She was wrong; Mrs Oggles had extremely good hearing.

"Miss Sama. Would you like to become your friend's acquaintance in detention this coming week? I may have poor eyesight but my hearing more than makes up for it."

"No no! I'm sorry Mrs Oggles; I'll get back to the books right away!" Chichi said overly quickly as she picked up her green Shakespeare novel and began to vigorously read through.

Sighing Bulma realised that Chichi was right, her English teacher had some sort of vendetta with the sports teachers, before Goku had put the guys teacher into hospital with the stray kamehameha; she deliberately overlapped an important English field trip with the most vital football match of the year. The gym teachers replied to this by ripping all the posters down and cancelling the coaches Mrs Oggles had ordered, surprising her on the day of the match with some free tickets to see the school team play. She had no idea as she waited outside for two hours and found not just the coaches not arriving but also only three out of one hundred and fifty pupils actually turned up.

Mrs Oggles would almost definitely prevent her from cheerleading for the football had she realised they were playing the next week hitting two birds with one stone. Unfortunately for Bulma she also had the power to do this, by being very close friends with the principal of the school Mr Woodfellows. Bulma doubted her new gym teacher Chuckson would side with her after the hot chocolate incident also thanks to Goku, again Bulma began wishing she hadn't began to spread those vicious 'rumours' about her old coach…

Picking up her book she quickly pretended to read the middle pages, she had no idea what was going on, English literature was one of her worst lessons; she just couldn't get her head around the weird language they wrote in, why couldn't anyone just translate it? She'd stick to watching the Leonardo dicaprio version of Romeo and Juliet any day.

"_Thus?" _Bulma thought to herself sighing, this was going to be one boring lesson and a half, she looked at the time on her cellphone and sighed again; she'd only been in the kami forsaken lesson for fifteen minutes; another hour and a quarter left; quickly glancing out of the window near Trout she saw the bright sunlight beaming through; wishing she had stayed in the pleasant fresh lake her thoughts began to drift back to the moody new guy…

She was soon disturbed from her nice vision of a half naked Vegeta by a strong smell of tobacco, blinking she looked about the room to find what had interrupted her.

Trout had inched his desk until it was touching Bulmas, she was so far away with the fairies she hadn't noticed until he lit a new cigarette up. Surprisingly she couldn't smell his terrible body odours; maybe that was due to the light breeze blowing through the window either way she was grateful.

"You busy dreamin about me babe?" he said smiling as he puffed into the cigarette, for once he didn't seem to be smoking drugs he'd obviously ran out.

Taking a deep breath so not to cause a massive disturbance, Bulma gritted her teeth.

"Fuck off, I'm warning you GO." She growled under her breath so just Trout would hear. He seemed to find this funny.

"But babe… your so hot, I thought you might want me to help you cool down? C'mon Bulma loosen up!"

He said this overly loud, Mrs Oggles looked up from her desk and saw the two desks conjoined together, narrowing her eyes she decided to ignore the class clown and get back to marking the books.

Looking about Bulma noticed her English teacher just turn a blind eye and go back to her paperwork, flicking her long blue hair back she decided she was going to have some fun, and make the loser before her wish he'd never been born… what was the worst that could happen? Getting sent out of the dumb literature lesson didn't seem like such a bad idea…

* * *

_**Disclaimer: Hope that you liked the new chapter; I've already began writing the next! Poor Vegeta… wonder what Bulma's going to do to the dopehead Trout? What's Vegeta getting up to? You'll have to read and review to find out!**_

_**I want to say a HUGE thanks to everybody that took the time to review my last chapter, you all make me feel so happy 0) **_

_**Surfs up! **_


End file.
